<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by TheMoreLovingOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547763">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoreLovingOne/pseuds/TheMoreLovingOne'>TheMoreLovingOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlastor Week, F/M, Sick Character, Tenderness, taking care of sick character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoreLovingOne/pseuds/TheMoreLovingOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Al gets sick, Charlie has to find a way to take care of him when he doesn't want to let her.</p><p>One of my Charlastor Week entries, Day 3 Cooking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, excuse me? Hello?” Charlie was loud, but the room was louder. They had ten patrons now at the hotel, thanks to Alastor… and perhaps thanks to her fight with Katie Killjoy going viral. But that meant way more noise and way more arrogance to overcome. Usually Al would release a loud screech of static to shut them up but she hadn’t seen him all morning.</p><p>“Hello?” she tried again. Angel noticed her but shrugged. She was about to try again when Vaggie sighed impatiently and let out a loud curse in an ancient demonic language. The lights in the room went out momentarily and the crowd went quiet.</p><p>“Hi. Thanks, Vaggie. Uh, anyway! Good morning everyone! Today at the Happy-“</p><p>“Hazbin,” Vaggie interrupted.</p><p>“Hazbin Hotel! We will be taking requests for food you want in the house, and what kinds of amenities and the like we can offer. We are also opening, ta-daaaaah, a pool! Isn’t that exciting? Yes. Vaggie has the forms-“</p><p>“And you cannot add human flesh to it! We will not be committing cannibalism in the hotel so if you were thinking about it, just don’t!” Vaggie snapped. Charlie laughed uncomfortably.</p><p>“Right… Has anyone seen the Radio Demon this morning?” she asked. Nobody answered and she shook her head. “Of course not. Vaggie, you got a handle on the forms? I need to go find him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can handle these guys. Go ahead.” Vaggie set to work with the patrons and Charlie slipped upstairs to look for Al. For the most part, there was nothing. Dark empty rooms, glowing vending machines, just clean cozy nothing. She would’ve overlooked him completely if she hadn’t suddenly heard a loud high pitched feedback noise overtop of a sneeze. It was the room right across from hers. She knocked on the door.</p><p>“Al…? she asked. The same feedback sounded, another sneeze. No reply still. “Al? I’m coming in. I hope you’re uh… decent.” She opened the door slowly, giving him time to object, but he didn’t. When she looked inside, the Radio Demon was a mess on the floor. Charlie gasped and rushed over to him, kneeling by his side. “Al! Al are you okay? What happened?”</p><p>“I missed! I’ve been teleporting for centuries and I missed!” Al croaked hoarsely. His voice crackled extra hard, but in a weak way. Like his signal was weak. She brushed his hair out of his face. He was burning up. He coughed suddenly and the feedback sound happened again. She flinched. It was kinda painful up close.</p><p>“Al, you need to rest. Let’s get you into bed.” She tried to pull him up but he shrugged her off easily and stood immediately. He seemed perfectly fine for a moment, but then he sagged and coughed even harder.</p><p>“Nonsense! I don’t need to get to bed, darling, we’ve got a whole day ahead of us!” He spun her around half-heartedly and almost collapsed again. She shook her head.</p><p>“No way Al, you’re super sick. Come on.” She tried again to lead him to bed, and again he resisted.</p><p>“Charlotte I am fine, just absolutely dandy.” He wheezed and vanished with her. They reappeared in the kitchen instead of the lobby. “Damn.” He uttered a rare swear. Charlie looked at him, eyes full of concern.</p><p>“Al…” she looked around. An idea came to her suddenly and she grinned. “Al, can I at least make you some soup? You look like you haven’t eaten a bite all day.”</p><p>“Soup?” Al asked dazedly, still trying to process where they were. She gently guided him to the table to sit down. “Soup? Sure! Why, of course! Yes indeedy soup and paperwork! Keeps the soul burning, does it not? Yes, yes, go ahead. I’ll get started on the papers!” He grinned at her hugely and then there was a loud clunk as his head hit the table. Charlie giggled, sliding some blank pieces of paper and a pen on the table for the illusion of business. A moment later Al woke up again and started scribbling nonsense.</p><p>Meanwhile, Charlie started making some soup stock. They never ran out of bones in this place so it was easy Now she wasn’t Alastor, but she could for sure hold her own in the kitchen. The stock simmered for about half an hour, slowly filling the kitchen with the smell of spices and meat broth while she julienned carrots and celery and got some herbs around. She looked at Al for a moment, before cutting up some chicken. Venison didn’t feel appropriate.</p><p>Al slept on and off while she was cooking. It was cute. Occasionally he’d look like he had an idea, but all he would do was scribble a circle and a couple lines before passing out again. When all the prep was done, she added noodles and the soup just had to stew for a while, so she went out and grabbed him a blanket and wrapped it around Al’s shoulders. She sat by him, doing some work for real. She didn’t need his help for every little thing, no matter how much he tried to offer it to her. When he stirred, she would hum something soft and comforting and he would lull again. He was easy to deal with like this. She smiled when she noticed that there was a gentle hum emanating from him as he slept. Like the soft fuzzy noise that old TVs made, before they shifted to that horrible screech. White noise. It would be pleasant to sleep with him… Gosh where had that thought come from? No, that was weird. She shook it away.</p><p>When the soup was done, she gently shook him awake. He glowed brightly for a moment, the shriek of him waking up almost deafening. He grabbed her hand and looked like he was about to bite it off for a moment, his teeth bared, still in that signature smile. Then he sneezed, and it settled him down enough for him to realize it was her. His regular smile returned.</p><p>“Charlie! Forgive me my dear, I must have dozed off! Terribly unbecoming of me.” He shoved the papers to the side. The blanket fell off his shoulders. “Look at this mess! I must have been up to my ears in paperwork. Of course, most of it should be done by now. Let’s have at that soup, yes?” His static was back to it’s awake sound, and occasionally she heard blips of herself singing, or other music. The nap must have done him good. She served the soup, and the two sat together in the kitchen, eating together. Just plain old chicken noodle comfort food, but it was delicious, and he finished his entire bowl before he noticed.</p><p>“Say, little darling, that was delicious! I must have your recipe. I’ll trade you my jambalaya recipe! Or make you some king cake. Whaddya say?”</p><p>“Al, you cook for us all the time. Just let me take care of you, okay?” She got him another bowl, and some water. He downed it all without hesitation, and when he was finished his cheeks were flushed not from fever but from that warm comfy feeling you get when you’re full.</p><p>“Absolutely heavenly! If you’ll pardon the irony,” he chuckled. He scribbled a few more things, Charlie assumed just more mess, but then stopped. He hesitated, then turned to look at her again. “Perhaps you were right about the rest.” He was loath to agree, but this was the first time he had been sick and it was obviously too late to pretend everything was fine. He didn’t just sleep in front of anyone. If it hadn’t been Charlie, well, he probably wouldn’t have slept at all.</p><p>“I know I was right. Come on, I’ll help you ups-“ Before she could finish, they were in that same bedroom. Al grinned at her.</p><p>“Right on the money this time, yes sir, I’ve still got it. Go on back to work then,” he said. With that he fell and landed perfectly on the bed and fell asleep again. No blankets, he didn’t even undo the buttons of his suit jacket. Charlie sighed softly, a smile playing on her lips. She ever so carefully tucked him in, determined not to wake him, then kissed his head. As she did so, she noticed a small piece of the paper she had given him crumpled up in his pocket. She pulled it out. It read ‘Thanks Charlie. Love, Al.” The love had been scribbled over multiples times. She blushed hard and tucked it into her own pocket, heading back for the door. She took one look back at him, her heart pounding slightly, before closing the door behind her and locking it. She had a feeling that if anyone else saw him sleeping she’d have a big mess to clean up.</p><p>And also, well, it felt more special this way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>